Various technologies have been developed that provide map-related services. Internet sites are available that provide maps, directions for traveling to a desired destination from a specified starting point, and other map- or navigation-related services. Conventional Internet mapping services, and the like, may provide a means by which a user can input a location which may be displayed on a map. A user may input another location in order to determine driving routes and provide driving directions to and from the first location to the second.
Internet mapping sites may also allow a user to add on additional destinations to an already existing travel route. The new destinations may be added to the pre-existing route so that they are tacked onto the end of the route in the order that they are added. Destination order may be modified by dragging and the route may be changed accordingly. However, current Internet mapping sites do not provide a great deal of flexibility when dealing with multiple destinations, and the types of routes that a user may wish to have. For instance, a user may wish to easily manage a list of destinations that includes more than just one or two stops along selected routes. Also, a user may wish for the Internet mapping site to calculate an optimal travel route and order based on various criteria.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method or system to manage driving tours with multiple destinations with navigation-related or map-related features from a computer-based system that provides such features.